I'm Sorry
by KNDfreak
Summary: Even the most heartbreaking wails aren't enough to get out of Jigsaw's traps. First Saw fic, cause I loved the 6th XD


You wake up. You don't even know how you were knocked out in the first place, but you were, and all you feel is cold. Cold wires around your expose skin and the more you try to move, the deeper the wire goes. You don't know what's going on, or why you are here. Why there's wires going through your skin, why you don't have clothes. All you know is that someone had kidnapped you and force you to have these...uh, lets call it, traps, inside of you.

Or....

You can wake up, tasting blood and metal. You know something is on your head, but don't know what. You're strapped in a chair, your heart pounding when you realize you have nowhere to run or hide or even go. You are in a place where nobody goes to anymore, and the key to your survival is to play a game.

The TV that you notice turns on and on it, is a puppet with red eyes and marked cheeks. He tells you riddles, he tells you what you have done in your life and how ungrateful most people are to live. Then he tells you about your trap and what happens when you don't get out on time.

You panic, you're afraid of dying, knowing you have so much to live for. You know the puppet, it's all over the news. Yet you can't firgure out why you are here. You know what is like to deal with pain and suffering, you know exactly why Jigsaw picked you to play his game.

Time's running out, and you finally got out of your trap. Now you're looking around the room, looking for a door to freedom. You know you can't exscape until Jigsaw gives you your final test, as he calls it. With so much blood on your hands, it's a wonder how you made it out in the first. You know you have to go through this, to deal with the pain of others just as much as you do with yours. A sad twist to help you learn, but you'll get it eventually.

You walked out of the room only to find another person, your mother perhabs, trapped in a different room wearing a different trap and all you can do is look through the glass view. The TV turns on and Jigsaw gives you another clue to save your mother. You do it, but it wasn't enough. The trap had ended and so has the life of your mother. You break down, crying when you failed the one person you would give your life to. Now, it's time to move on.

You look back at your dead mother before continuing in your journey. Your mind is full of anger, regret, and sorrow. You plan on killing Jigsaw the moment you see him. Soon, you find yourself facing yet another person, a person you worked with and hated. Jigsaw told you what you needed to do. He told you that the person you're suppose to help that in order to save them, you must let go of the past. You must forgive the sin that your partner in crime has done to you so many, many times.

You don't.

In fact, you're so in rage from Jigsaw's trick, and seeing this person whom you loathe so much, that you don't save them. You rather let them die and burn in hell for the suffering they caused. So, you went to the next room, ignoring the welping cries of this person.

The last game would be the final test, and for the final test is Jigsaw. You glared at the older, hating him every second he walks. He's talking in riddles again, you don't understand what's going on.

"You sick bastard!" You call out, wanting to rip him in shreds. He ignores you, still talking in riddles. He gives you the final test. To rather or not to walk away and pretend it never happened, or to take the first shot at him. He's welcoming you with open arms, he knows what you know.

Instead of you walking away, you find a big nail hammer to kill him with. You take your swing and missed, falling into a pile of nails and needles from druggies. The pain is overwhelming as you cried out, sticking out a hand for Jigsaw to grab, hoping he'll forgive you and won't leave you dying. Instead this is what he says

"You failed." He walks away. You're flabbergasped, the pain is too much for you to even speak. The door closes and a pitful wail from you is heard.

"I want to play a game."


End file.
